prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/What Could Have Been: Kaitlyn as a Diva of Doom
Nearly two years have passed and yet I still cannot get over how WWE, IMO, dropped the ball and pulled an about face on a terrific tease and angle that would have seen Kaitlyn turn heel. I will never forget the angle as well as the anticipation as the weeks passed, but I will also never forget the disappointment I had when WWE decided to not go through with it. It started at around this time in 2011--November 18, to be exact--and Kaitlyn teamed up with her Chickbusters partner AJ Lee against the Divas of Doom; Divas Champion Beth Phoenix and Natalya. The two pairs had faced each other numerous times earlier in the year and the matches always ended the same: with Beth and Natalya winning. But in defeat, the Chickbusters never had any problems. Their latest defeat was different. After the match ended, AJ (who was pinned) was really suffering the effects of the match, but Kaitlyn appeared to be more concerned with the fact that they lost rather than AJ's well being. In fact, when I watched this, I actually thought that Kaitlyn was going to attack AJ right there. She didn't, but it was a clear sign that Kaitlyn was going to turn heel. The following week, The Chickbusters lost again to the Divas of Doom with the same exact result: AJ being pinned. After that match, Kaitlyn yelled at AJ and then walked off. Right after she left, AJ was being tormented by DOD, but Kaitlyn did not return to the ring to fend them off. I remember reading that the exact plan was for Kaitlyn to become the newest member of the Divas of Doom, which would have been so fitting for the NXT winner. While Kaitlyn does have a very feminine look, she also possesses a physique similar to those of Beth and Natalya, so she would have been a perfect fit for the DOD, most likely as an evil protege. It was two weeks later on December 9 that Kaitlyn's villainous turn occurred, but it was cut from TV because WWE decided to nix the angle. A fan video of the aborted heel turn was posted on numerous sites that day. It was a short one, but it was right to the point. The video started after what appeared to be another loss to the Divas of Doom, and Kaitlyn, Beth, and Nattie were staring at each other while standing over a fallen AJ. After the intense staredown ended, the evil Kaitlyn made her heel turn by walking past AJ and taking her place as the newest member of the Divas of Doom. I've seen that video numerous time and I love it every time, even though I wanted Kaitlyn to attack AJ. So with the heel turn gone, Kaitlyn remained a babyface, and still does. However, there were some instances on NXT where Kaitlyn actually did work as a villainess; doing so on three separate occasions. Her first heel outing was on July 18 against Tamina Snuka, and while she did look a little lost as far as playing her character, she did a good job, IMO, as a bad girl. Three weeks later, the villainous Kaitlyn had Caylee Turner as her partner against Tamina and Paige for her second heel outing, and her last heel performance would see her with Alicia Fox against Paige and Audrey Marie. Kaitlyn lost all three times as a villain on NXT, but I think she really shined in her "experimental" stint as a heel. I hope and predict that 2014 will see Kaitlyn's evil side finally emerge; in fact, if Paige gets called up, Kaitlyn could turn heel and feud with her, with the angle seeing Kaitlyn refer to herself as the "original" NXT Diva. She has the look and the ability to be an absolutely dominant and wicked heel in the Divas Division; I truly believe that. Now it's up to the powers that be to finally unleash the Hybrid Heel Diva to the WWE Universe. Category:Blog posts